Five Reasons - The Skipper Edition
by thewriterstory
Summary: Simply put, five reasons why Skipper is the undisputed leader of the Central Park penguins. Tags: One-shot Gen (No romance), no violence, no suggestive content, no foul language. Surprise Chapter X3
1. Chapter 1

**Actually, I drafted this months ago but I just remembered this and decided to complete it. And I'm sorry I can't update Last Breath and My Life in a Team _and _Tragic Pasts yet because of: *drumroll* school ._.**

**Nevertheless, I'm publishing this for you so that you can enjoy more PoM fics :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Penguins of Madagascar.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Five Reasons Why Skipper Is The Undisputed Leader Of The Four Penguins<br>****Gen. No violence. Please excuse any mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Role Model<em>**

Skipper influenced many people who worked with him, even with his paranoia.

Kowalski knows how to take charge when Skipper's abducted, sick or unfit.

Private knows learnt many of Skipper's moves.

Rico has a bit of control over his obsession with action after living with Skipper for a few years.

Eggy inherited Skipper's quick thinking, decisive (and commanding) trait.

Enough said right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cool and Collected<strong>_

Skipper is the most calm among all of them.

Once upon a time, there used to be a big monstrous fish in the momma duck's pond. When the four penguins saw it, three of them ran away like nancy cats.

He was the only one who kept his cool, led the mission like a fearless leader and helped his men stay focus on the task at hand.

He was also the only one who could control Rico's obsession with explosives, but still giving him chances to blow stuff up regularly. He knew how to form plans and sly ways to promote team bonding.

He put up a really convincing act when he was pretending to be Chuck Charles on the day of the Big One. Even though he had to purposely drown himself and be saved by Private. And you know playing dumb is not easy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The One Who Breaks All Walls<strong>_

Skipper can control anyone anytime (mostly all the time). He could read people very well. He knew a lot about the many people he met.

He was the guy who gave the former patient in the psych ward a chance to live a meaningful life. He was the one who satisfied his thirst for action without causing harm to any civilian (Kowalski, Private and him aren't counted as civilians.)

He was the one who realized that the seemingly cute and naive member of his team had endured emotional pain no boy his age should have faced. He was the only one who knew about what he went through alone and bothered to promise himself that the young recruit won't face such problems alone, ever again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Selfless<strong>_

He's willing to put others' safety and health before his (as all leaders should).

Skipper has trypanophobia. In simple terms, fear of the needles. Remember the time he ran away from his team just because of the vaccination. When he realised Private could be severely hurt by taking his shot, he stepped in to take the shot. None of his teammates have discovered why he has such a fear though.

Well, maybe that's not the best example about his selflessness. He has saved others in the zoo multiple times. *coughs* Julien *coughs* King of the damsels in distress. He did save Marlene from the badgers even though he could have just ignored her and said "Oh, its none of my business"; he also helped Roger, the crocodile living in the sewers several times.

(And he did save that guy in Last Breath Chapter 1 from being hurt!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Affectionate<strong>_

Skipper was on a solo mission in a classified city and Kowalski had to take care of Rico who was emotionally unstable without his leader.

It was snowing badly and he could barely see his targets from a distance. The mission took longer than expected. It was actually a spying mission, to see if certain dealers and crafty animals were a threat to the penguin community {or the army}.

He had to receive shelter in dark, abandoned cave till his mission was over. He met the objective, but he couldn't go home as there was a snow storm. Thus, he had to wait for one whole night. Out of starvation, he decided he should go and find some food.

He found a little penguin instead, bruised, abandoned, cold, lonely, left behind near the road side. It seemed too young to be living on its own.

"Hey little guy, where are your parents?"

The little penguin turned to the speaker and its adorable blue eyes started in fear and desperation. He didn't give an answer.

_'Poor chick, someone left him in this dark and stormy place...guess I could take care of him for a while.'_

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'll keep you safe for a while okay?" He whispered in a gentle, affectionate voice.

The penguin nodded timidly.

Skipper took the penguin in his flippers and began walking back to the cave he was resting in. He held him close to his chest as the penguin was shivering cold.

As he was nearing his temporary shelter he saw that the little guy was already sound asleep.

_'I can't leave the private here, he'll be kidnapped or something, or maybe... they'll come and find him and drag him to wherever he's from.'_

As a result, he couldn't go fishing till he reached HQ safely.

Skipper stayed up to see the little penguin sleep safe and to make sure there weren't any threats looming around. When he realised that he seemed to be getting softer, he attributed his actions to the fact that "penguins are caring and social animals" and "they don't leave anyone behind". He never realised he started growing soft.

He found himself subconsciously smiling as he was watching the steady rise and fall of the little penguin's chest.

The next day he woke the boy up around nine, saying it was time to move.

"Do you have a name kiddo?" Skipper asked. The boy shrugged. "Alright then private, ah Private..." He mused about the new name, "Can I call you Private?" The boy nodded.

"My base is in New York and we'll be travelling today okay? I want you to stay close and follow me, don't run away since you are already hurt. I've got some fish for you, we've got to ration as you might not have enough, but once we get into safer territory, we'll get more fish for you okay?"

"Yes sir." He chirped, though he was a little soft Skipper heard him.

_Because, no matter what he says, Skipper has a soft spot for fellow animals and shows his fatherly side once in a while. (:_

* * *

><p><strong>So the five traits mentioned are <em>Role Model, Cool and Collected, The One Who Breaks All 'Walls', <em>_Selfless and Affectionate. _Maybe not the best I could think about, if you wanted you could add "paranoid" in too :) Everything is canon except the reference to Last Breath (which I couldn't resist adding). Did you guys like the Affectionate section? I found it so sweet XD**

**Tell me how you guys felt about this one-shot in a PM/review :D Thank you!**

**P.S I was reading Tragic Pasts trailer again and I think you would have enjoyed it like I did. Sorry to break it to you, but I have to change the storyline a bit :( So my priority now is LB (for PoM).**

**Good day/night guys c:**


	2. Surprise, surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pengiuns of Madagascar or any other character.

Contributed by Aquade and me c:

**_Paranoid_**  
>Skipper is probably most well known for his paranoia. If there was a paranoia award, he'll be the first recipient. Although it has gotten him and his team out of a few scrapes, others (cough)Marlene(cough) are often annoyed by it. Being the only paranoid member of the team was annoying for their neighbors, but the penguins were used to it. Actually, (and quite embarrassingly) their leader's paranoia and gut instinct saved their tail feathers more than once.<p>

Also, it was quite amusing to hear their leader's ridiculous theories about their neighbours being spies and other far-fetched assumptions. These theories also served as blackmail and leverage for the other penguins and managed to make them laugh too =)

After all, a good leader has to get his teammates to have fun once in a while!

* * *

><p><strong>So did you think this was an announcement chapter? Think again! I gave you the section on paranoid XD I made it on 16 Feb, after Aquade and Wafflegirl0304 reviewed. They got to see a sneak preview too!<strong>

**Specially dedicated to the people having exams. To make them laugh.**

**Haha XD So anyways, anyone wants a sequel for this one-shot? A reviewer suggested, so how many of you want it? (P.S. All the best to those sitting for exams! You can do it :)**

**That's all for today, Good day/night everyone!**


End file.
